


here to stay

by parkrstark



Series: Asexual!Peter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nothing happens but i feel like there should be a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Was it really so bad to think someone actually liked him? Peter learns the hard way and Tony's there to pick up the pieces.





	here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> things I've learned about college:  
> people are Assholes 
> 
> So I made it into a fic. Sorry, peter, if I've suffered this much, so are you.  
> EDIT: i changed the boy from being harry bc i love parksborn and he would never okay

“What's with the smile?” Peter heard Tony ask. He looked up from the project he was working on and saw Tony giving him an amused look. 

 

“What smile?”  

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “The one on your face, dummy.” DUM-E wheeled over with a soft whirr. Tony waved him away. “Not you!” 

 

Peter patted DUM-E’s head as he went back to his corner. “I always smile, Mr. Stark.”

 

“You don't need to tell me that. But I mean what's with  _ this  _ smile?” Tony turned around on his chair to face Peter. 

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, feeling his smile grow. “I'm just happy.” 

 

“Oohh what made you so happy?” Tony asked with peaked interest. 

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

 

“Lies. Tell me.” Peter didn't say a word. “Peter, tell me.” Tony started poking him in the side with a screwdriver when he wouldn't say a word. 

 

With a groan, Peter said, “Fine, there's someone at school that asked me out. Are you happy?” 

 

Tony let out a quick gasp as his eyes widened. “You're going on a date? Seriously?”

 

Peter paused to frown at him. “Wow, is it that surprising?” 

 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Tony quickly corrected himself. He leaned closer. “So, you and Ned finally opened your eyes, huh?” 

 

Peter scrunched his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. “What? No.”

 

Tony looked honestly confused. “Oh...well, then who is it?” 

 

He debating on telling Tony any more. He was as nosey as May and it wouldn't surprise him if he called her to gossip the second Peter left. With a sigh, Peter said, “His name is Joey Keegane--.” 

 

Tony made a face of disgust. “Keegane? You're too good for an Keegane.” 

 

With a light shove, Peter said, “Tony, stop. I know you don't like his dad, bit his son is  _ different.”  _

 

“Uh huh. The son of Norman Keegane, head of Oscrop: Stark Industries’ mortal enemy, asks out the son of Tony Stark. Now that can't be a coincidence.” 

 

“Mr. Stark, I'm not your son--.” 

 

“What if he's trying to get you to loosen those lips of yours and spill my biggest secrets?” 

 

“Okay, do people even have mortal enemies?” Peter was trying to ignore the point Tony was making. The first thing he thought when Joey asked him out was what was the alternative motive. “And don't worry, I won't tell him the name of your conditioner.” 

 

“Ha ha.”

 

“Seriously, though, Mr. Stark. I think he just...likes me? I mean, we've been friends for a few weeks since he transferred. And he's cute and I like him too.” Peter started pulling at the hem of his t-shirt as his anxiety grew. 

 

Tony knew his quirks. He knew when he needed to be calmed down. “You're right. I was just pulling your leg, kiddo, everything will be okay. Who wouldn't have a huge crush on you?” There went Awkward Tony trying to save the day. 

 

“Mr. Stark, stop it. It's nothing big. We're just going to go to a pizza place after school tomorrow.” Peter already felt himself feel giddy at the thought of his date. His first  _ real date.  _ Since homecoming with Liz really couldn't count. What were the chances of Joey’s dad being some evil villain. Peter chuckled at the insane thought. 

 

“What're you going to wear?” Tony asked. “I could get you a nice three piece suit. Matching shoes too.”

 

“We're going after school to a pizza place,” Peter repeated. “I'm just going to wear my nice jeans with my blue sweater.” 

 

“Ah, he digs that nerd look, huh?”

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, not sure whether he should be offended or not. 

 

“Sorry. Sorry. No, it's you. It's good. I'm just relieved you didn't include one of your science shirts,” Tony admitted, looking down at one that Peter was wearing.  _ The physics is theoretical, but feel fun is real. _

 

Peter mock frowned. “My shirts are cool.” 

 

“Of course they are,” Tony said easily, “but you for a date...no.” 

 

With a serious nod, Peter said, “Okay. No nerdy things. Got it.” 

 

Tony raised his eyebrow and hesitated, “Are you...is this your first time going out on a real date?” 

 

“That obvious, huh?” Peter pulled at his shirt again. 

 

Chuckling, Tony said, “Just a little. But maybe it's because I can read you like an open book by now.” 

 

“I don't want to mess this up. I still don't know why he even asked  _ me.  _ He's got like 50 other friends in that school already that are so much cooler than Peter Parker.” Peter looked down at the heap of metal parts he was working on. 

 

“He likes you for you, Peter. You're right: he could have picked anyone else, but he picked  _ you.  _ Because he likes  _ you _ .” Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Just go on the date and be yourself.” 

 

“You're sure?” Peter asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Of course. That's why he asked you out in the first place. Just be you and it'll be fine.”

  
  
  
  


The next day after school, Peter sat at the table by the door in his favorite blue sweater. Joey never showed up. 

  
  
  


Peter waited for almost two hours.

  
  
  


The first thing Peter did when he walked into the lab was fall face first on the couch. DUM-E came over immediately and started to whirr in concern for him. Peter didn't even look up as he blindly reached to pet DUM-E on the head. 

 

“Is this an end of the date love sick fall?” Tony asked, sounding like he was coming closer. 

 

Peter shouldn't have come here. He didn't want to tell Tony what happened. How was he supposed to tell Iron Man he was stood up without sound like a complete loser?

 

“Peter?” Peter grunted and it sounded muffled through the couch cushion. The cushion by his foot lowered as there was a hand on the back of his leg. “Peter, what happened?” 

 

“He didn't come,” Peter said, turning his head so Tony could understand his words he said. 

 

It took a minute for Tony to respond, but when he did, he was angry, “He stood you up? Who does he think he is?” 

 

Peter rolled over so he could look up at Tony. “It's not his fault,” Peter said immediately.

 

“ _ Not his fault _ ?” Tony repeated incredulously. 

 

“Maybe I had the wrong time. Or maybe I went to the wrong place. Or maybe I--.” 

 

“Shut up,” Tony snapped. He was angry, but Peter knew his fury wasn't directed at him. “Why does it have to be  _ your  _ fault that  _ he  _ didn't show up?” 

 

Peter pushed himself up, getting ready to defend Joey. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he didn't want to believe that Joey stood him up. “It's not--.” 

 

The buzzing of his phone interrupted him. 

 

He looked down to see he had a text from Joey. He smiled as he unlocked his phone and read the message. _ Sorry wasn't there today! Forgot I had a lab to make up for Chem!  _

 

Tony took the phone from his hand and read the message himself. Peter smiled, feeling so much better. “ _ See _ ? He was just making up schoolwork.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Tony sounded unconvinced as he handed Peter his phone back. “And that wasn't something he could tell you before three hours after you were supposed to meet?” 

 

Peter ignored him as he typed back as a reply.  _ It's ok!! dw about it I understand :)  _

 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, trying to lean over and read his phone. “I swear, if you're accepting that apology, Parker, you will take DUM-E’s place in the time out corner. 

 

_ how about I make it up to you? meet me by the bio labs between 2nd and 3rd ;) _

 

Peter grinned as he quickly typed out a response.  _ I'll see you there! _

 

“Are you seriously going to see this kid again?” Tony asked, not looking happy about the obvious answer. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark. It'll be fine.” 

 

Tony sighed. “Okay, but if you need me, you know where to find me.”

  
  
  


Peter definitely needed him. He just realized it after it was too late. 

  
  
  


They were only given 5 minutes between classes to get from one room to the next. It was just enough time to run to your locker and book it to your next class. 

 

Peter had English third period and that was on the other side of the school from the bio labs. He knew he was pushing it by meeting Joey; he should have suggested a different spot or a different time, but he was so excited to see Joey he wasn't going to push it. 

 

He made it to the hallway only a minute into the 5 minutes and he saw Joey leaning against the wall in between a classroom and the supply closet. His heart fluttered at the sight. He couldn't believe that boy liked him. A handsome, popular kid like Joey Keeganae wanted to date him! 

 

He couldn't contain his smile as he made his way over to him. He waited until he right in front of him before saying hello even though he wanted to scream Joey's name down the hallway. “Hey,” Peter said. 

 

Joey smiled and grabbed his hands. He started moving backward to the supply door and dragged Peter with him. “C’mere.” 

 

“Joey, what are you doing?” He asked, though there was a smile on his face. “We've got class.”

 

With a smirk, Joey opened the supply closet door and pulled them through. “Told you I was gonna make the up to you.”

 

The door shut behind them and the room plunged into darkness. Joey pushed him up against the door and Peter felt his heart rate pick up. He should probably tell Joey--

 

The feeling of a soft hand cradling his cheek disrupted his thoughts. The other moved to his waist to pull him close. Without a word, Joey closed the distance between them and started to kiss him. 

 

Peter wasn't expecting that. Well, not that second. He wasn't sure what he should do. But before he could even try to copy Joey’s movements, he was pulling away. 

 

“Joey…”

 

“You like that?” 

 

Peter always imagined his first kiss to be something special. Not in the middle of a closet surrounded by lab equipment. 

 

Joey leaned in closer again when Peter didn't respond. He covered his lips with his and this time it wasn't a soft kiss; Joey was rough and suddenly his tongue was in Peter’s mouth. Peter jumped at the uncomfortable feeling. He pulled away out of the kiss, but his head hit the door. 

 

“You don't like that?” Peter shook his head. “C’mon, it's fun.” Joey leaned in again and Peter tried to stomach it for Joey’s sake, but he couldn't. 

 

“I'm sorry...I can’t.” 

 

Joey chuckled softly. “That's okay. We don't have to.” Peter was focusing on his hands and where they were. The one on his waist was now resting on his ass and the one on his cheek was slowly moving down his chest. 

 

“Joey, I think we should get to class.”

 

“Don't be such a goodie goodie. I want to apologize for missing our date yesterday.” Joey’s hand stopped at Peter’s belt. 

 

Peter’s heart was beating wildly now. He could feel the nausea in his stomach grow. “I accept your apology. Really. Maybe we can go out for lunch today.”

 

“Shh,” Joey whispered as he leaned in close to kiss his neck. 

 

Peter couldn't do this. He needed Joey to know. 

 

“Joey, wait, Joey.” The hands were unbuckling his belt and  _ Joey wouldn't listen.  _ In a moment of terror, his anxiety spiked and he shoved Joey off of him. It took all of his restraint to not use his strength. 

 

Joey backed away a few steps, breathing heavy. “What's wrong?” 

 

Peter immediately felt bad. “I'm sorry, Joey. I just don't want  _ that _ .” 

 

“What? Sex?” Joey sounded a little frustrated. “I mean if you want to wait somewhere else, we can go out tonight and I'll bring you back to my place. No one will be home.” 

 

“No, no--.” 

 

“We could just do some heavy petting in here. Maybe a blowjob.” Joey started to move closer again and Peter felt like he was slowly suffocating. 

 

“No!” Peter said, maybe a little too loudly. 

 

“Okay, Peter, what's wrong?” Joey  _ finally  _ pulled his hands away. 

 

“Joey, I don't... _ like _ sex,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. This was a conversation he thought he'd be having longer into the relationship and definitely not in a school closet. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I don't want sex. Not now. Not ever. I'm asexual.” he said with a moment of bravery. 

 

Tony’s words were echoing in his head. “ _ Now, this person loves you. They enjoy spending time with you. And when you tell them you don’t want sex, they don’t throw you away. They smile. Because when they have you, sex means nothing. They laugh when they hear people would leave you because you don’t want sex.” _

 

It was quiet for a moment before Joey laughed. Peter relaxed. Tony was right. 

 

“You're asexual?” 

 

“Yeah, it means I don't want to have sex, but I'm still good with kissing and cuddling,” he said with a light blush on his cheeks. 

 

“I already know what it means, Parker,” Joey said as he continued to laugh. “It means you're a freak.”

 

Peter pulled back with a blink. Was he hearing correctly? Joey wouldn't say that. He was probably just imagining it. “What?” 

 

“I'm sorry, do your ears not work too? I said you were a freak.” Joey’s hands left him and Peter felt ice cold. “Can you not get the little guy up? Is that the problem? You know, I thought the moment you had the chance to with a guy like me, a fag like you would be begging for it.” 

 

“Joey, what are you doing?” Peter felt his eyes burning and his throat tighten, but he refused to cry. Not here. 

 

Joey flicked on the lightswitch and Peter narrowed his eyes against the bright light. He wished it stayed off. Now Joey could see how broken he looked. “What? You thought I actually  _ liked  _ you?” He laughed. “Good one, buddy.” 

 

“You...you asked me out,” Peter said dumbly. 

 

“I sure did. It was a part of the bet.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

_ Bet. It was just a bet.  _ Peter’s eyes welled with tears. 

 

“I can't believe you thought a loser like you had a chance with me.” He laughed. “I was gonna get 300 bucks after I fucked you. But, good thing you told me that would never happen before I wasted anymore time with you.” 

 

The tears started to fall. 

 

“Tell me: how long did you wait when I stood you up yesterday?” He grinned wider when he looked at Peter. “My boy, John, says you were there at least an hour, but he got bored and left. The longer you were there, the more cash I get from those idiots, so round up.”

 

Peter couldn't form a word. He shook his head. Joey wasn't even leaving him because he didn't want sex; he was leaving because he never even liked him in the first place. Peter shouldn't be surprised. Why would anyone like him? 

 

“Now you're just gonna cry?” Joey scoffed. “You're such a fucking loser, Parker. This is why nobody at this school wants anything to do with you. I've been here for a few months and I already know who is the social parasite. You should have put out for me, since that's the only time you will  _ ever  _ get that kind of attention.” 

 

Peter couldn't sit here anymore. He shoved open the door and ran. He couldn't remember if the bell rang or not, but there were only a few kids in the hallway, so Peter guessed it went off without him knowing. 

 

His phone buzzed and he knew it was Ned wondering why he wasn't in class. But he ignored it. He didn't stop running. Not even after he got away from Joey’s laughter, not even when he was out of the school, not even when he was blocks away from the school. He didn't stop until he was perched on the roof of a building with his feet dangling over the edge. 

 

He looked down the couple hundred feet and watched as a teardrop fell off his nose and fell. He sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. 

 

“You're such an idiot, Peter,” he said to himself. He should have known Joey wouldn't like him. Why would someone like him like someone like Peter. 

 

Peter was a loser, a freak, a nobody. 

 

He wasn't worth anyone's time. He was broken. Nobody like broken things. People threw out broken things without a second thought. 

 

Peter looked over the edge of the roof again. 

 

Nobody cared. 

  
  


Ironically, the familiar sound of one of Tony’s suits interrupted his thoughts. “I know you climb up this high everyday as Spider-Man, but it's a little unsettling seeing Peter Parker up here.” 

 

Peter wiped at his face, hoping to get any wetness off his face. He knew it was still obvious he was crying though. 

 

The suit opened up and he heard Tony step out of the suit. He took a seat next to Peter. “We're up pretty high. Any reason why we can't take this somewhere safer?” 

 

Peter turned his head in the other direction. He didn't want Tony to see him like this. “Leave me alone.” 

 

“No can do, buckaroo,” Tony replied easily. “See, you made a promise that if you needed help you'd come to me.  _ This  _ isn't coming to me.” 

 

“M’fine,” Peter muttered stubbornly. 

 

“Uh huh, yeah, totally fine. That's why we're sitting on the edge of a roof right now, right?” Tony asked. 

 

Peter betrayed himself by sniffling. 

 

“Kid…” Tony sighed heavily. 

 

“I don't want to talk about it,” Peter mumbled, moving an inch away from Tony. 

 

“Then we'll just sit here.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peter asked, “How did you know I was here?” Tony had promised to stop checking his location unless it was an absolute emergency. 

 

“Ned called me.”

 

“Ned?” Peter turned to look at him. “Why did he call you?” And how did he even have Tony’s phone number?

 

“You didn't show up to class and you weren't answering your phone. He was worried, so he checked your phone GPS.” 

 

“Why does he have access to track me?” Peter asked with furrowed brows. 

 

“As your guy in the chair, he needs to be able to keep tabs on you and I gave him my phone number if you get yourself into trouble.” 

 

“Oh,” Peter said, looking back down. 

 

“I know we’re not going to talk, but is there any way we could move to some place closer to the ground?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

 

Peter played with a loose fray in his jeans before he whispered, “You were right.” Before Peter could ask what he was right about, he told him, “He laughed.” 

 

“He laughed?” 

 

Wiping his eyes, Peter nodded his head. “I told him I was asexual and he laughed. He laughed because I'm a freak.” 

 

“Woah, wait a minute. You are not a freak. It's okay to not--.” 

 

“I've heard the speech,” Peter snapped. “Don't even worry about it; I was a freak before I even told him I was asexual so it doesn't matter.” Peter knew he should have felt bad for talking like that to Tony, but he was too angry. 

 

“Why did this even come up? I'm not shaming you for wanting something more on the first date, but I mean, there wasn't even a first date yet. Maybe this is something that should wait next time--.” 

 

Peter huffed. “I'm sorry, I should have waited until  _ after  _ he has my pants around my ankles then.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Peter sniffed angrily and refused to look up. “Pulled me into a closet and wanted to make it up to me,” he said bitterly. “Kept touching me and when I figured out he wanted more, I told him no. He said we could wait until tonight, but I told him no.” 

 

“Good for you. I'm proud that you stood up for yourself,” Tony said softly. 

 

“It was hard.”

 

“I know, but you were strong enough to do it.” 

 

“Barely,” Peter muttered. 

 

Tony waited a moment before he asked, “And what's this is hear about him thinking you're a freak even before this went down?” 

 

Peter didn't want to tell him. He didn't want his mentor to know just how pathetic he was. “It's nothing.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

“He...it was a bet,” Peter said and stared down at his feet. His vision was blurring as the tears welled. “His friends made a bet with him so he'd ask me out and try to have sex.” 

 

“Oh, kid,” Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“I'm fine. It's whatever.” Peter wanted to be alone, but he also craved the comfort. “I should know better. Nobody wants to be with me.” 

 

“Don't say that because you found one asshole--.” 

 

“It's not just him! Everyone at that school thinks I'm a joke. He chose me because he knew I'd be the easiest target to humiliate. There's probably a club by now: Who Can Humiliate Penis Parker The Most?”

 

“It's high school, Peter. You think I was this awesome and popular in high school?” Tony shook his head. “The only reason anyone wanted to be seen with me was because of my money.” 

 

“You're not like me.”

 

“You're right, I'm sorry, you're a hundred times better,” Tony replied easily. 

 

“Mr. Stark, we both know that's a lie,” Peter said, but dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder anyway. 

 

“I don't think so, kiddo.” Tony pulled Peter in just a little closer. “And maybe you don't see that now, but you'll realize it one day when the love of your life can't take his eyes off of you and tells you every night just how much he loves you. He knows every flaw and every freckle and he still loves you because he's been there from the start and he would never imagine it any other way.” 

 

A tear dropped out of Peter’s eye. “When you say it like that, it sounds like I have a chance.” 

 

“You do, Pete. You just have to get through the assholes. The people in your life that matter will stay with you. You're not alone.” 

 

“Are you one of those people?” Peter asked softly, finally looking up at Tony. 

 

He replied with a smile. “You're damn right I am, kid.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, Tony ships Ned/Peter so much. He's just waiting for one of them to finally pull their head out of their ass. 
> 
> Asexual Peter is my love and I needed more. (If you want asexual!peter, leave a prompt below or at my tumble parkstark.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sorry for this. If you follow my tumblr, you know I had a shifty night that made me think of the people I've trusted that have just hurt me in the end and I made a fic. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts below.


End file.
